beingtheelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Being The Elite (Episode 37)
Being The Elite (Episode 37) is an episode of Season One of the YouTube series Being The Elite which is produced and edited by professional wrestlers The Young Bucks. This episode marks the start of the shows transition from a basic vlog series to a scripted show. Characters *Matt Jackson *Nick Jackson *Adam Cole *Masa *Kenny Omega Locations *Tokyo, Japan YouTube Description "The Young Bucks go to Japan for Honor Rising and reunite with Kenny Omega and Adam Cole." Story The episode opens with Matt and Nick in the business class lounge at the airport. A travel montage follows and the duo arrive in Tokyo, Japan where they are met by New Japan Pro Wrestling staff and immediately work on filming a promo. The Young Bucks meet up with Adam Cole where they take photos of a giant Transformer figure they spot when out for the evening. The next day they are with Masa and a sponsor who are driving Matt, Nick and Adam around the area to sell t-shirts to local stores. Masa shows them photos he has of himself with wrestler Road Warrior Animal. The group head to the New Japan store and pose for photos in the street outside. Matt, Nick and Adam head to TGI Fridays for lunch and to meet up with Kenny Omega. Kenny greets The Bucks warmly and hugs them but is a bit distant from Cole and only shakes his hand. Afterwards the group are outside the restaurant and Matt thanks Masa for showing them the best Japanese cuisine and asks what the place was called. Massa replies "Fridays" but pronounces it "Flydays" and the group rib him asking if flys have days. The group head to another store and say hello to fans and sign autographs. They look at all the wrestling t-shirts int he store and ask Masa if there are any Revival t-shirts. Masa says no because they aren't famous. In the back the wrestlers are signing merchandise when Matt announces that the owners had said that the group could have anything in the store for free. The group excitedly begin piling up toys and merchandise including Adam Cole's dip bottle (a bottle of urine). They group then begin to pile Masa up with boxes and shove the bottle in his mouth as he tries to say "no more" while the wrestlers laugh. The group go to The Hard Rock Cafe for food and Matt tells them to eat as much as they can because it's all on the sponsors. Afterwards they are outside having enjoyed their meal and how much they love the Hard Rock Cafe. When it gets to Masa he says that he "loves hard cock" which the wrestlers laugh at. Cut back to the store from earlier as The Dream Team pose with signed t-shirts while a large group of fans stand behind them. Notes This is the first episode to feature a significant section of storyline content; being the scene in TGI Fridays (it teases the beginnings of the rift between Kenny Omega and Adam Cole) and the group later helping themselves to merchandise in the store. This is also the first time The Revival are mentioned which will become a theme in coming episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes Category:Matt Jackson/Appearances Category:Nick Jackson/Appearances Category:Adam Cole/Appearances Category:Masa/Appearances Category:Kenny Omega/Appearances Category:Tokyo (Location)